


One in the Same

by amukmuk



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Neyo wasn't excited about his general, but after serving at her side - he realizes they are more alike than he thought.
Relationships: Stass Allie/CC-8826 | Neyo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	One in the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a tumblr prompt requesting this lovely rare pair!

Not many people like Clone Commander Neyo, they find him cold and calculating. He was bred to be a soldier, and he is a damn good one, too. He was of the first 100 clones put through command class. He knows his shit, and quite frankly, doesn’t like messing around with people who don’t know theirs. His men know this and they make sure they are well-versed in their mission ops and keep the banthashit to a minimum when he is around.

  
Which is why when he had found out that his General, Strass Allie, had never once led troops into combat and that she was a renowned healer, all of his hope went out the viewport. He had expected a passive, bleeding heart Jedi, but what he got was so much better.

  
She is a complete badass.

  
She is fearless, leads her troops with confidence and listens intently to everything he tells her. She includes him when strategizing and even asks for his input.  
She is everything he was told a Jedi would be and more.

  
So when they land on Coruscant and he notices people, her own people, snubbing her he doesn’t hesitate to ask.

  
“Why are the Jedi being such jackasses?” He asks. He has never been one to mince words and he doesn’t see why he should start now, even if he is talking about a bunch of force-wielding maniacs.

  
“I’m not quite like them,” she pauses. “While I care for people, I just… I can’t be as compassionate as they are.”

  
“Why not?” He asks. He would have just arched an eyebrow at her because they have gotten to the point where they communicate non-verbally most of the time, but his bucket is being more of a nuisance than a help right now.

  
“If I’m too compassionate as a healer, I could risk my own life. My consciousness could become entangled with my patient and while some healers are better at switching compassion off and on, I’d much rather just remain aloof.” She smiles ruefully. “Plus, before the war, I served as a political advisor to several politicians around here and they didn’t like that I played politics. Apparently, my peers can hold a grudge.”

  
Neyo humphs, “Well, they clearly don’t see what I see. They’re loss.”

  
She pats his pauldron. “Thank you, my friend.”

  
His stomach flips and he follows her dutifully into the Jedi Temple. Her peers may find her cold and calculating, but that’s fine.

  
He knows the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
